1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to labels used to identify plants and nursery stock, and more particularly to a one-piece easily attachable label having a large area for information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the nursery business, it is important to have a label or tag which can be attached to plants of all sizes and which can be quickly and easily installed without injury to the plant. Furthermore, it is highly desirable that the label have sufficient space that a variety of information can be printed or written thereon. It is common to fold strips of thin cardboard or plastic around the limbs or trunks of plants and to hold these in place by stapling or other type of fastener. Typical of the prior art are the labels taught in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Storer 59,678; Heinle 2,554,105; Watts 2,642,684; Sage 2,799,953; Wheeler 3,775,882; and Alexander et al 4,379,372.